Perfectamente equivocado
by kaaryzz
Summary: Jade vuelve a ser Santa secreto de Tori por culpa de Cat,ésta al no encontrar nada bueno que obsequiarle, decide darle algo "Especial" que cambiará todo en torno a ellas. (Se suponía que era para el reto VCC pero nahh :v ) *Jori* :3
1. Feliz Navidad

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí vengo de nuevo a dar mis excusas xD digo, disculpas, cómo había mencionado en uno de mis fic's (Honestamente no recuerdo cual xD) iba a subir un One Shot para el reto VCC y todo éso xD pero me he tardado de más y bla bla, en fin, decidí que no iba a ser un One shot y que ni si quiera sería para el reto VCC (Era subir el fic antes del 31 de diciembre para poder participar :v ) Así que éste será un fic normal y todo eso con un toque navideño atrasado :v . Pero bueno, no los entretengo más, aquí el nuevo fic.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

* * *

**-Estúpida suerte..-** Susurré recorriendo corredor tras corredor, veía cosas inútiles y bobas tras más cosas innecesarias y bobas. Maldita navidad, cómo la odiaba.

**-Tranquila.. Sólo es un regalo y ya-** Aparentemente Beck no entendía lo malo que ésto era para mi, no podía ser que en la segunda vez que me metían a la fuerza a un intercambio de regalos por la "Navidad", me tocara Vega. Ésta vez no tenía ni idea de que regalarle, Cat había estado insistiendo tanto en que me llevara bien con ella, que sólo iba a intentarlo para que Cat me dejase en paz, el problema fue que dejé para último día comprar el maldito obsequio.

**-No es sólo un regalo, es un maldito regalo para ella..-**

**-¿Qué tiene de especial que sea para ella?-** Suspiré cansada, lo mejor era ignorar un poco a Beck y mirar que maldito regalo sería bueno.

Miraba peluches navideños, tazas decoradas de igual manera, pura basura. Yo quería darle un regalo no tan cualquiera y que no fuese taan tacaño, algo literalmente "perfecto" para ella.

**-¿Qué le gusta a Tori?**\- Susurré sin mirar a Beck.

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¡¿Que qué le gusta a la mugrosa Vega?!-**

**-¡Ohh, no sé!-** Alzó sus manos en señal de rendición. **-Mejor iré a ver que puedo comprarle a André-** Me dejó sola en el pasillo.

Bufé cansada, quizá un oso era la mejor opción. Tomé uno color café claro con un estúpido gorro navideño puesto y con un letrero entre sus patas con la frase "Feliz Navidad". Sabía que debería ser un buen regalo para hacer las "Paces" con Vega, pero de igual manera no iba a gastar tanto tiempo en ello.

Iba caminando directo a la salida del centro comercial, ya había comprado el oso, sólo faltaba envolverlo y cosas absurdas así. De pronto una especie de tienda algo pagana llamó mi atención. Entré en aquel lugar buscando algún objeto raro que me agradara para decorar mi habitación o algo. Miraba algunos artefactos bastante interesantes a mi gusto cuando la dueña del local me habló.

**-¿Buscas algo en particular?-** Me giré para verla. Era una señora lo bastante avanzada de edad, una anciana vestida de una manera muy particular, con joyería en la cara y todo eso.. Me agradó.

**-No.. Sólo entré a mirar-** Le di una sonrisa falsa.

**-Uhmm, no sé.. Ven, quizá algo de aquí te pueda gustar..-**Hizo una seña con su mano invitándome a acercarme a su mostrador, obedecí de inmediato y comencé a apreciar algunos collares, dijes y demás chucherias.

**-Éste te protegerá de la energía negativa..-** Dijo señalando un collar formado de piedras azules y con un dije algo grande del mismo color con una forma muy rara y con un especie de ojo en el centro. -** Éste brazalete te traerá fortuna-** Rodé los ojos. **-Éstos anillos son del amor, aquellas personas que lo porten, se enamorarán una de la otra..-**

**-¿No tiene algo que no sea basura?-**Susurré haciendo que ella me mirara molesta.

**-Éstos anillos son de la amistad, al igual que los del amor, quienes los porten reforzarán sus lazos de amistad..-** Que estúpido sonaba.

**-Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo..-** Di media vuelta y cuando estaba por marcharme, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, "Quizá podría comprar esos para Vega y para mi.. Son basura, pero sería un "Buen" detalle", Pensé y regresé con aquella anciana.

**-¿Qué precio tienen los anillos de la amistad?-** Me miró molesta arqueando su cejas y cruzándose de brazos. Que ruda la viejita.

**-Creí que eran basura para ti y que te hacían perder el tiempo-**

**-Lo son, pero debo regalarle algo a una persona que detesto..-** La imité.

**-¿Le regalaras un anillo de la amistad a alguien que detestas?-** Me miró incrédula.

**-Creo que usted no capta bien las cosas..-** Tomó de mala gana un par de anillos envolviéndolos en una bolsa.

**-Son siete dolares, diez si quieres que grabe sus nombres-**

...

**-Bien, veamos de cerca los malditos anillos..-** Saqué de mi bolsillo trasero la bolsa que los contenía. Me encontraba ya en casa, tumbada en mi cama algo cansada. Me resultó lo bastante fastidioso y agobiador buscar un buen regalo para Vega, sé que suena absurdo pero era cierto.

"Tori" "Jade"

**-Sigo creyendo que quedaba mejor "Vega"..-** Susurré mirándolos detenidamente.** -Lo peor de todo es que debo usar el maldito anillo-** Bufé y justo en ese momento tocaron a mi puerta.

**-¿Jade?-** Escuché a mi padre del otro lado.

**-¿Qué quieres?-**

**-Ha llegado Cat.. ¿Puedo abrir?-** Me puse de pie y fui a abrir la puerta.

**-¡Jaadee!-** Cat me abrazó en cuanto me vio. Estúpida Cat, le he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que lo haga.

**-¿Nos vamos?-** Dije de mala gana separándole de mi. Regresé a mi cama por los anillos y salí de mi habitación directo a mi cochera seguida por Cat. Abrí el panel y subí a mi coche.

**-Sube..-** La miré abrochándome el cinturón.

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¡Qué subas!-** Abrió su boca en su típica expresión de ofendida y subió al auto.

**-Mandona..-** Susurró. "Jade, toma fuerza para no asesinar a ésta tonta", pensé. Saqué mi auto a la calle y aceleré. Al principio todo iba regular, o eso hasta que a Cat se le ocurrió hablar.

**-¿Qué le compraste a Tori?-**

Suspiré. **-Unos anillos..-** La miré de reojo y ella me miraba atenta.

**-¡¿Puedo verlos?!-** Dijo muuy emocionada.

**-Voy conduciendo-**

**-¡Mira!, luz roja.. ¡Enséñamelos! jejeje-** Maldita suerte de boba.

**-Bieen-** Le di la bolsa que los contenía. Ella los miró detenidamente.

**-Jade..-** Susurró en un tono serio cómo pocas veces lo hacía.

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¡SON HERMOSOOS!-** Gritó en mi oído completamente desquiciada.

**-¡Vuelves a gritarme y te arrancaré la lengua!-**

**-Perdón..-** Susurró.** -Es que son muy bonitos, y me pareció un lindo detalle que tuviesen el nombre de ambas.. Después de todo si aprecias un poco a Tori jejeje-**

Fruncí el ceño. **-No aprecio a Vega, ella es odiosa y lo sabes-**

**-Ella es linda con todos, en especial contigo-** El semáforo cambió a verde y aceleré.

**-Sólo quiere quedar bien con todos, eso me molesta-**

**-Ella quiere agradarte..-**

**-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de ella?-**

**-Bien.. Pero no pensarás darle su regalo en una bolsa cualquiera, ¿O si?-** Rodé los ojos, comenzaba a fastidiarme, estaba a punto de lanzarla fuera de mi auto.

**-Sí.. Ésa era la idea-** El camino se me hacía tan eterno a casa de la mugrosa Vega. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de que viviera no muy lejos de mi.

**-¡Jade!-** Hizo un puchero. **-No puedes darle ésto así, por suerte y cómo ya sabía que no te tomarías la molestia de arreglarle su obsequio a Tori.. Traje ésto jejeje-** Dijo mostrando una pequeña bolsa de regalos.. Rosada, éso no podría estar peor.

...

**-¡Hey chicas!-** Nos abrió la puerta el inepto de Robbie, fue ahí cuando pude visualizar a Vega en la isla de su cocina, platicando muy feliz con una chica completamente desconocida para mi.

**-Holis Robbie jejeje-**

**-Holis Cat-** Se sonrieron mutuamente. Par de tarados.

**-¿Y Beck?-** Entré y me senté en el sofá rojo de los vega.

**-No ha llegado-** Respondió André. No sé porque no podía dejar de ver a Vega y su amiga. De pronto tocaron a la puerta y sorpresa.. Era él.

**-Qué oportuno-** Lo miré y él se acercó a besarme.

**-Siento la tardanza, tenía que hacer unas cosas-** Se sentó a mi lado y Vega y su amiga se acercaron.

**-Bien, cómo ya saben, no podré pasar navidad con ustedes así que los reuní aquí para darles un fuerte abrazo y que cada quien descubra quién es su santa secreto.. Oh y ella es mi mejor amiga Emily -** Miré a la tipa flacucha, piel blanca, cabello rubio cenizo largo, ojos grandes color miel, y muchas cosas más que cualquier idiota consideraría "Sexy".

**-¡Creí que yo era tu mejor amiga!-** Replicó Cat haciéndose la ofendida.

**-Amm.. Mi mejor amiga de mi vieja escuela Cat-** Intentó apaciguar a la boba.

**-Jejeje lo sabía-** Rodé los ojos al igual que todos, qué estúpido era todo eso.

**-Bien.. Amm..**-

Su amiga "Emily" la interrumpió.** -Oye Vicky, debo irme-** Habló mirando su celular.

**-Ayy, ¿Enserio?-** Dijo Vega en su típico tono fastidioso con un enorme puchero que tanto me desesperó.

**-Lo siento..-** Terminó saliendo de la casa.

**-Bien "Vicky", creo que debemos terminar ésta basura navideña-** Agregué.

**-Oye tranquila Grinch-** Estúpido Rex, no sé porqué Robbie se lo llevó.

**-Quizá el Grinch te arranque una pierna o un brazo, Rex-** Arqueé mi ceja mirando a Robbie.

**-¡Basta!..-** Dijo Vega algo alterada, suspiró y volvió a hablar. -**Sólo.. Sólo terminemos ésto..-**

**-Robbie.. Soy tu santa secreto jejejeje-** Interrumpió Cat dándole una pequeña caja decorada a éste.

**-¡Ohh Cat!..-** Lo tomó encantado dejando a Rex de lado para abrirlo.**-Que linda..-** Comenzó a abrirlo. **-Muchas gracias por...-** Lo abrió por completo. **-¿Calcetines Navideños?-** Dijo incrédulo. ¡Ja!, estúpido Robbie.

**-Jejeje lo sé, están bonitos-** No pude evitar sonreír con la cara de Robbie, pobre tonto.

**-Sí Cat, lo están..-** Sonrió apenas y se puso de pie. -**Beck, soy tu santa secreto-** Agregó entregándole a éste una caja decorada un poco más grande que la que él recibió.

**-Oh, muchas gracias Rob..-** Agradeció abriendo su regalo. **-Wow.. Es...-** Exclamó impresionado mostrando un pequeño auto.

-**Un Doge Charger Rt 68 de colección, puedes cambiarle neumáticos, ver su motor, abrir puertas.. Todo-** Beck sonrió complacido. Debo admitir que el tarado de Robbie sabe dar buenos regalos.

-** Gracias Rob-** Se levantó y le dio a Robbie un pequeño abrazo con un par de palmadas en su espalda.. ¡Wao!, que agradecimiento tan emotivo.

**-André..-** Habló Beck de nuevo acercándose a la puerta. **\- Soy tu santa secreto..-** Abrió ésta mostrando a una chica muy linda de tez bronceada, cabello largo, negro, muy lacio, ojos grandes color negros y linda sonrisa. Qué novedad que Beck literalmente regale chicas cómo la vez pasada con Robbie, aún así éstos idiotas no creo que les moleste mucho.

**-¿¡Oh, Amy!?-** Exclamó André. Todo ése drama me estaba ocasionando nauseas, así que me puse de pie, tomé la muñeca de Vega y la llevé a la cocina.

**-Adivinaré, volviste a ser mi santa secreto y te da vergüenza darme mi regalo en público-** Rodé los ojos dándole la maldita bolsa con los anillos.

-¿Porqué la bolsa rosa?- Frunció el ceño desconcertada.

**-Cat me ayudó con la "Decoración".. Algo así.. Ábrelo-** Ella obedeció. Al momento de mirar su regalo sonrió amplia y bobamente. Estúpida Vega, creo que jamás me cansaría de decirle estúpida.

**-¿Unos anillos?-** Me miró fijo sin quitar su boba sonrisa.

**-Sí, son de la "Amistad"-** Hice comillas con mis dedos. -**Cat quiere que seamos "Amigas".. Así que lo intentaré para que deje de fastidiarme-**

Amplió aún más su sonrisa, no creí que eso fuera posible pero lo hizo, incluso me dio un poco de miedo.** -Eso significa.. ¿Que por fin seremos amigas amigas bien?-**

**-Sí..-** Susurré. **-Un anillo tiene grabado tu nombre, ése debo de usarlo yo y el otro con mi nombre tú.. Según eso, reforzará nuestra "Amistad".. O eso dijo la vieja loca de la tienda rara-** Ella rió levemente tomando el anillo con mi nombre para colocarlo en su dedo anular izquierdo.

**-Están lindos Jade.. Gracias, ahora ponte tu anillo-** Sonrió tierna. No me quedó de otra que hacer lo que pedía, me coloqué el anillo en el mismo dedo que ella y sonreí falsamente.

**-Y bien.. Jade, soy tu santa secreto, jo jo jo-** Estúpida Vega, estúpida.

**-Woo.. Qué profundo-**

**-Bien..-** Rodó los ojos.** -Aquí está tu regalo..-** Me dio una caja pequeña sin decorar. Yo sabía que no sería tan malo regalarle los anillos o mas bien su anillo en una bolsa cualquiera. Abrí la pequeña caja y..

**-Woow..-** Susurré viendo aquel hermoso collar plateado con un dije de tijeras del mismo color. -**Es..-**

-**¿Perfecto?, ¿Adorable?, ¿Lo que querías?, ¿Gracias Tori?-** Bufé rodando los ojos.

**-Arruinas el momento Tori..-**

**-Me llamaste Tori.. Entonces sí te gustó-** Sonrió boba. Fruncí el ceño dándome cuenta de lo que dije.

**-Ten.. También te compré un estúpido oso navideño-** Saqué de mi bolsa el otro regalo.

**-Owww Jade.. Es tan tierno-** Abrazó al pobre oso.

**-Claro.. Lo que digas. ¿Podrías ayudarme con el collar?-** Coloqué el collar en mi cuello y le di los extremos dándome vuelta y recogiendo mi cabello para que lo abrochara.

**-¡CHICAS!..-** E interrumpió Cat. **-¡MIREN LO QUE ME REGALÓ ANDRÉ!-**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, debo decir que éste fic será algo emm.. Normal? :v no habrá nada de raro cómo en mis demás fic's, en fin.. No sé qué más decir xD así que sólo diré: Gracias por leerme :3 y Saludos!, ¡ah!, y me gustaría que dejasen review con su opinión :3 pueden hacerlo tengan o no usuario aquí, y desde cualquier celular o computadora :v.


	2. Pensamientos indiscretos

**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero éste 14 se o hayan pasado de forever alone porque yo lo pasé así :'( xD ok no pero bueno, espero no sé, se lo hayan pasado mínimo entretenidos :v xD en fin, no los entretengo más, aquí el nuevo cap.**

**Victorious y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**-¿Qué te regaló André?..**\- Bufé rodando los ojos. A veces me molesta lo chillona e irritante que puede ser Cat.

**-¡Es una mini-Cat!-** Respondió saltando muy emocionada mostrando una muñeca algo parecida a ella con cabello rojo, y con un vestido asquerosamente rosado. Inmediatamente miré a André arqueando una ceja.

**-¿Una mini-Cat?-** Preguntó Vega frunciendo el ceño. Creo que no captó muy bien el hecho de que era una "Mini-Cat".

**-Jejejejeje sí!, miren..-** Presionó un pequeño botón en la espalda de la muñeca.

**-Hooliiiss jejeje-** Se escuchó el típico saludo irritante de Cat a través de la muñeca.

**-El mejor regalo de todos.. ¡Una muñeca retrasada!-** Dije sonriendo burlona obteniendo la atención de todos y dibujando una expresión de ofensa en Cat. Ella y todos sabíamos que no entendió el porque "retrasada" de su muñeca.

**-¡Jade..!-** Me regañó Beck. Sólo rodé los ojos.

**-Ignórala Cat, está amargada, tu muñeca es preciosa**\- Cómo siempre Vega haciendo sentir bien a los demás.

...

La pequeña "Reunión Navideña" había terminado, nos dimos los regalos, nos abrazamos, nos deseamos feliz navidad, bla bla bla, puras cosas estúpidas y cada quién para su casa. Guardé mi auto en la cochera en cuento llegué a mi casa y me fui directo a mi habitación a desplomarme en mi cama. Estaba cansada, me sentía cansada, aún así no sabía porque carajo no podía dormir. Daba vueltas por toda la cama intentando tomar una posición cómoda que me hiciera dormir y aún así nada, lo peor de todo era que mi mente estaba en blanco, no sabía ni que pensar ni qué hacer para pasar el rato. De pronto toda mi atención se concentró en el anillo. "¿En verdad debo usarlo todo el tiempo?", pensé, lo malo es que sabía que debía de hacerlo.

Después de un rato revolcándome en mi colchón me quedé dormida, pero el gusto no duró mucho, una maldita llamada me despertó..

**-¿Bueno?-** Contesté adormilada de mal humor.

**-¿Jade?-**

**-¿Vega?-** Me despabilé un poco sentándome en mi cama. **-¿Porqué diablos me llamas a las.. -** Miré la hora en el celular. **\- Ocho de la mañana?-**

**-Bueno pues, resulta que gracias a Trina no salí con ella y mis padres a pasar navidad en familia con mis abuelos y tíos y primos y así-** Sonreí ampliamente pobre Vega pasaría sola navidad.

**-Tengo que felicitar a Trina..-**

**-¡Jade!-** Llámenme loca pero sabía que estaba haciendo un puchero en ese momento.

-**¿Y qué quieres que haga?**\- Me maldije internamente por preguntar, sabía a donde quería llegar con ésto. Ella tardó un poco en contestar.

**-¿Podrías pasar navidad conmigo?-** Escuché su voz temblorosa después de unos segundos.

**-¿Enserio?, de todos los "amigos" que tienes ¿Se te ocurre llamarme a mi?-**

**-André estará con su abuela, Cat irá a San Diego con su familia, Beck es tu novio..-** Rió nerviosa. Estúpida Vega. **-Y Robbie.. No lo Pasaría con él por más disponible que estuviera-** Dijo rápidamente y sonreí.

**-Tú y Robbie harían bonita pareja-** Reí por lo bajo esperando su típico "¡Jade!".

**-Lo dice la que se ve besándose con él en "peramapa"-** Bufé molesta.

**-¡No me besé con él!-**

**-Pues parece-** Rió la desgraciada

**-¿Así quieres que vaya a pasar "Navidad" contigo?.. Para empezar ni siquiera me gusta-** Escuché cómo respuesta un suspiro de frustración. Qué lindo hacerla sufrir.

-**Anda, por nuestra "Amistad"-** Suspiré resignada, sabía que Cat me iba a estar jodiendo por no hacerme buena amiga de Vega. Además se lo debía por el hermoso collar de tijeras que me regaló.

**-Vale.. ¿A qué hora quieres que esté ahí?-** Pregunté desganada.

**-¿Puedes venir ahorita?-** Fruncí el ceño incrédula.

**-¡¿Estás loca?!-**

**-¡Por favor..!-** Otra vez sabía que hacía pucheros. ¿Porqué hacerlos si yo no podía verla?

**-Vega.. Son las ocho de la mañana, ¿Que no debería ser más, mucho más tarde tu festejo?-** Me acomodé el celular en la otra oreja. Estúpida Vega.

**-Pero no quiero pasar el día sola..-** Replicó aniñada. "¡¿Porqué siempre debe ser tan infantil?!", pensé.

**-Éso hubieses pensado antes de que Trina hiciera que te dejaran sola.. Por cierto, ¿Qué le dijo a tus padres para que no te llevaran con ellos?-**

**-Pues..-** Suspiró haciendo una pausa. -**Les dijo que tenía diarrea y que no saldría del baño de mi habitación..-** No pude evitar carcajearme de ello, era lo más estúpido que había escuchado.

**-¡Jade!-** Me regañó haciendo que me soltara a reír aún más.

**-No iré a éstas horas, si acaso llego a las cuatro y media-** Finalicé la llamada aún riéndome, Trina era una loquilla.

...

**-Viniste-** Dijo Vega con una enorme sonrisa al verme de pie en su entrada. Vaya que no le gustaba pasar navidad sola.

**-Éso parece-** Entré sin su permiso y me desplomé en su sofá rojo. Ella se sentó a mi lado mirándome fijamente.

**-¿Porqué el estúpido gorro navideño?-** Me dí cuenta de que no se veía tan del asco cómo siempre, bueno, no se había arreglado de una manera especial, de hecho, estaba más sencilla que nunca, unos jeans azules, una camisa gris ajustada y el estúpido gorro navideño, aún así sentía que había algo diferente en ella.. "Uhmm.. ¿El cabello?, Nahh, sigue igual de feo.. Quizá sea.. No, tampoco.. Mugrosa Vega, ¿Porqué no te ves tan mal?", pensé analizándola detenidamente.

-**¿Qué me ves?**\- Hablé algo nerviosa cuando me dí cuenta que ella había notado que la observaba detenidamente.

**-¿Qué haremos hoy?-** Arqueé mi ceja. Tal vez no se había dado cuenta.

**-¿No tenías nada planeado para hoy?-** Lo que me faltaba. Debía planear el día con ella. "Juro que voy a matarla y haré que parezca un accidente".

**-Pues no sé que te gusta o gustaría para hoy-**

**-Me gustaría torturar a una chica medio latina con acento "Así, tía"-** Sonreí ampliamente fastidiándola.

**-Yo no hablo así-** Replicó entrecerrando sus ojos.

**-Eso crees tú-** Reí.** -Sabes, sólo ordenemos una pizza, y veamos películas de terror hasta la noche-** Arqueó su ceja mirándome incrédula. No era mala idea en lo absoluto.

**-Es éso o me voy..-** Sentencié alzando mis cejas.

**-Está bien..-** Ella y sus malditos pucheros.

**-Bien, ¿Qué buenas películas de terror tienes?-**

**-Puedes buscar en el mueble que está debajo de la televisión, iré a pedir la pizza..-** Vaya.. Cuanta confianza para que pueda husmear en las películas familiares.

Me puse de pie y fui al mueble que soportaba el peso de la pantalla de los Vega mientras ella iba a su cocina a tomar el teléfono. Me incliné en la posición más incómoda que pude haber elegido, me recordó a aquella vez que Sikowitz me hizo estar en cuclillas toda la mañana.

"Basura.. Basura.. Más basura.. ¡Oh..!" No lo podía creer, Vega tenía tijereteando, que yo recuerde a ella no le gustaban las películas de terror, y menos ésa.. Bueno, al menos el día no estaría taan aburrido.

**-Oye Vega..-**

**-¿Mande?-** Respondió colgando el teléfono para venir hacia mi.

**-Mira..-** Sonreí mostrando la película, ella frunció el ceño.

**-¿Enserio?..-** Tomó la película dudosa. No le iba a pasar nada sólo por verla.

**-Sip..-** Me fui a sentar en su sofá esperando a que la pusiera.

**-Pff.. Sólo porque accediste de "Buena" gana pasar el día conmigo-**

**-¿A qué hora llega la pizza?-** Me acomodé en el sofá mirando la hora en mi celular.

**-La pizzeria está a unas cuadras, sólo tardaría en llegar el tiempo que la hagan-** Dijo poniendo la película en el DVD dándome una "linda" cara.. Su trasero. "¿Desde cuando Vega tiene un lindo trasero?.. Espera.. ¿Qué?, ¿Desde cuando me importa el trasero de Vega?", pensé e inmediatamente negué con la cabeza sacando ésas ideas del trasero de Vega de mi cabeza.

**-¿Me escuchaste?-** Se volteó sorprendiéndome.

**-¿Qué?.. Ahh, sí, claro.. Espero-** Fruncí el ceño "¿Qué carajo pasa conmigo?".

**-Bien.. -** Puso play a la película y se sentó a mi lado. "Vaya, Vega no se ve tan mal de perfil.. ¡Joder Jade, ya deja de pensar estupideces!".

**-¿Jade?-** Hizo que me saliera de mis pensamientos.

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¿Estás bien?-** "¡Joder, se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo!"

**-¿Qué?.. Ah, Sí, ¿Porqué?-**

**-Pues.. La película ya empezó y no parece importarte, siendo que es tu favorita-**

**-Sólo tengo hambre..-** Después de eso intenté ver la película pero no podía evitar voltear o mirar de reojo a Vega, la cuál parecía muy concentrada en la película. En el fondo sabía que ella se daba cuenta de que la miraba. De pronto llamaron a la puerta y ella fue a abrir.

**-Son 18 dolares..-** Dijo el tipo repartidor entregándole la pizza.

**-Aquí tienes..**\- Le dio el dinero y ambos sonrieron "¡¿Porqué se sonríen?!".

**-Aquí está tu pizza..**\- Se acercó a mi dándome la caja.

**-¿De qué la pediste?-** Abrí la caja, lo sé, fue una pregunta estúpida si iba a abrir la caja.

**-Pepperoni, tu favorita..-**

**-¿Cómo sabías que es mi favorita?-** Arqueé mi ceja. Quizá la desgraciada me espiaba, aunque bueno.. Se lo perdonaría ya que yo le andaba viendo el trasero sin querer.

**-Cat una vez lo mencionó..-** Estúpida Cat chismosa.

**-Bien..-** Tomé un pedazo y comencé a comerlo mientras ponía toda la atención que podía en la película. Por alguna maldita razón no podía dejar de mirar los labios de Vega mientras ella comía un pedazo "Me estoy volviendo jodidamente loca"

...

Tijereteando ya había terminado, joder, fueron las dos horas más largas de mi maldita vida, la babosa de Vega se metía en mis pensamientos a cada minuto y no sabía porque.. Estúpida Vega.

**-Bien, creo que debo de irme..-** Me puse de pie sintiendo un gran alivio.

**-Jade..-** Puchero.** -Apenas son las 7..-** Se paró en frente de mi.

**-¿Y?-**

**-Pasarías el día conmigo..-**

**-¿No lo hice?-** "Joder, está muy cerca de mi.." Rodó los ojos, en cierto modo tenía razón.

**-Sólo vimos una película y ya.. Y además llegaste tarde..-**

**-¿Llegué tarde?-** Abrí la boca fingiendo estar ofendida.

**-Sí.. Media hora tarde..-**

**-Bien.. Me iré más tarde..-**

**-Sobre éso..-** "Oh, que no diga lo que estoy pensando.." **-¿Po.. Podrías quedarte a dormir?-** La desdichada lo dijo. Suspiré pensando, ¿Debía irme o quedarme a hacerle compañía a la pobresita Vega?.

**-No lo sé..-** Solté sin ánimos y cómo siempre hizo otro puchero. ¿Qué nunca se cansa de hacerlos?. **-Quizá sólo pase un rato más contigo y luego me vaya..-** Ahora hacía ojos de perrito a medio morir. **-¡Arggh!, Está bien.. Me quedaré a dormir contigo..-**

**-¡Yeyy!**\- Sonrió ampliamente haciendo un baile raro de festejo.

**-Dormiré en el sillón..-** Suspire.Con lo mucho que nos gustaba a mi espalda y a mi dormir en un sofá.

**-Amm..-**

**-¿Amm?-** "¿Porqué diablos hace ojos de perrito a medio morir de nuevo?".

* * *

¿Qué les pareció mis queridos lectores? xD Trina es una loquisha 7u7 xD okay ya, bueno, espero les guste éste cap, la verdad lo escribí muy rápido y siendo honesta me gustó xD en fin, cualquier opinión me gustaría que dejaran review :3 hasta el próximo cap!, Saludos :).

**Nunzio Guerrero:** Bueno, el regalo de André para Cat no me pareció malo xD no sé si a ti sí y bueno, no sé quizá sea normal, quizá no xD soy rara y bueno, siento si no contesto más pero ya son las 4:21 a.m y debo dormir xD así que bueno, muchas gracias por leerme y por el review, espero éste segundo capítulo te gustara y con gusto me pasaré por tu fic :) saludos y feliz año nuevo y navidad muuy atrasados :v Nos leemos luego :).

**Areli Escobar:** Gracias :D espero éste segundo cap igual te gustara :) feliz navidad y año nuevo muuy atrasados :v gracias por leer y el review, saludos! :).

**Kalef4:** Tranquilo xD quizá no sea taan normal después de todo xD si se me viene una idea loca cómo siempre, quizá termine siendo hasta más inesperado y raro que El Fantasma de Tori :P y bueno, no fue un peluche pero cuenta? :v muchas gracias por leerme y por el review, saludos! :D.

**Pauly Vega:** Gracias :) espero éste segundo cap te gustara, muchas gracias por leer y por el review, saludos ;).

**Extremebrony:** xD de hecho el fic es Jori, pero se va a ir dando lentamente ;) o quizá rápido :v muchas gracias por leer, saludos! :).

**Cheshire Megurine:** xD jeje creo que es el primer fic mío que lees, quizá creas que es predecible pero.. xD no, no hay nada predecible en mis fic's y el título es por otra cosa que más adelante sabrán ;) muchas gracias por leer y por el review, saludos! :D.

**Guest:** Jeje me gustó más el regalo de André :v muchas gracias por leer y por el review, saludos! :).

**Alondra-Chan NHyNF:** Muchas gracias y todos creen que les dio los anillos del amor :v quizá sí, quizá no :v xD muchas gracias por leer y por el review, saludos! :).

**Alexesposito:** Jajaja holis xD no creerás que la chava de los ojos color miel es por mafer o sí? xD gracias por leer y no te mando saludos porque casi a diario hablamos por jeis :P xD.

**Marilinn:** Jajaja quizá llegue a tener algo raro, te pregunto.. Tú que lees mis fic's.. ¿Crees que éste llegue a ser predecible? xD no sé, me llegó la duda con otro review :v espero el cap te haya gustado xD muchas gracias por leerme y por todos tus reviews :3 saludos! :D.


End file.
